


coke cans, sweater paws & purple bruises

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Series: ⭒ requests ⭒ [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: donghyuck has the simple mission of asking his crush out on a date. unfortunately it happens that he has marks on his body and the reason is somebody else.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: ⭒ requests ⭒ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804114
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	coke cans, sweater paws & purple bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zainab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainab/gifts).



> hiiiii this was a request ^^ i had lots of fun writing it ~ it changes a little style over the narrative. hope youll forgive me ~
> 
> thanks nina for betaing 
> 
> xx  
> sol

Donghyuck’s target was simple. Moon Taeil, born June 14th 1994, Gemini. The target had wavy brown hair, eyes as bright as a deer in the headlights, a mouth curved upwards and sometimes was seen with weird purple bruises on his neck and hip area. Voice bigger than his 1,71 meters stature would initially give away, most of the times seen in the company of Suh Youngho and Kim Jungwoo and a creature of habit. His habits consisted mainly of drinking more cans of coke than Donghyuck could possibly count, laughing like an angel, going to class and choir club. An avid lover of pizza, perhaps that would be the easiest way for Donghyuck to lure his target, but he couldn’t be sure.

Taeil was sneaky, he usually wore tops three times his size so it would affect the heart of Mission Man, hiding his hand on his sweater paws and looking up with big princess-in-distress eyes. He distracted Mission Man with his angel-laughter and angel-voice, especially when calling Mission Man _Hyuckie_.

Initially, Moon Taeil wasn’t even a target, he was merely another senior Donghyuck shared choir with. His voice had always been a feature of admiration, but not much beyond that. Donghyuck would go to choir, watch some solos — understandably — be given to Taeil and the senior blush at the praises.

When he was partnered with Taeil for a duet, he only saw it as an opportunity to get some vocal tips and for people to finally notice him. Little did he expect from having Taeil closer to him, but ha, the target was sneaky. Maybe it was the shared coke cans, or Taeil falling asleep on top of him after much rehearse or even the way Taeil touched the nape of Hyuck’s neck as they hugged and God, how good it felt the dip of Taeil’s hips to Donghyuck’s touch! Donghyuck had tried to understand when he had first fallen for Taeil’s charms, but it was impossible to pinpoint.

Taeil was simply unexplainable, from the top of his sprout hair to the bottom of his small princess-like fingers. He was older and was still treated as everyone’s baby, he was wise and yet looked confused half the time and even if running away from his friend’s touches most of the time, was still found at the mercy of Youngho’s hugs and Jungwoo’s lap.

Therefore, to hit his target right, Donghyuck had to think two steps ahead. Thus, the icy can of coke in his hand that he was offering Taeil nonchalantly at the end of choir practice.

Taeil accepted it cheerfully, not making any comment as to the reason for that sudden gift. He sipped a big gulp and offered Donghyuck the drink, which he refused politely.

“You know, I like you too much, Taeil-ah,” Donghyuck said, eyes stuck on the target, not wanting to lose for a second how Taeil’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he drank and how small his hand looked even holding a thing as small as a can of a soft drink.

Taeil gave a satisfactory sigh when he was done drinking. “Oh, I know, Hyuckie,” he replied, eyes turning into half-moons as he smiled at his choir-mate.

Donghyuck shook his head once again. That was it. No more distraction. He would hit his target dead on.

“No, I mean— what’s that on your neck?” Donghyuck boldly reached for Taeil’s neck, who stared at him in shock.

He got distracted.

It wasn’t Mission Man’s fault, he had seen those bruises and wondered for too long. He couldn’t score his target on a date and not ask that question first, especially when Taeil showed those marks so shamelessly.

“Hm?” Taeil questioned, widening his eyes in confusion but not pulling Donghyuck’s hand away. He finally seemed to compute the question and Donghyuck imagined his cheeks must have turned warm. “I told Jungwoo to stop leaving marks, ah…”

That mission was already difficult with one sneaky target, must there be more subjects to stand in Mission-Man’s way?

Donghyuck frowned and tilted his head. “Jungwoo?”

“Did someone say my name?” A high-toned voice spoke, a few meters away. It belonged to an intruder.

Born February whatever-day, Aquarius, 1,81 meters of pure debauchery and puppy smiles, that was Kim Jungwoo.

“Illie, I was just looking for you… Wanna go back to my dorm?” Jungwoo asked, a sly smile on his lips. Donghyuck, who had immediately lowered his hand from Taeil’s neck the second he heard Jungwoo’s voice, avoided staring at the intruder in the eyes, instead finding interest in Taeil’s shoulder instead. He could tell by the tail of his eyes that Jungwoo seemed very amused at the scene in front of him.

“Oh, sure, let me just finish talking with Hyuckie,” Taeil replied with a nod. His tone showed nothing more than kindness, as if he hadn’t just admitted to Donghyuck that he slept with the man in front of them.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Jungwoo bid his goodbye with mysterious charms and shot a wink at Donghyuck, who again turned to face his target only. Intruders didn’t deserve any attention.

Taeil looked at Donghyuck one more time, seeming calmer than seconds before.

“What did you have to tell me, Hyuck?” he asked slowly.

Donghyuck felt himself getting awkward. The whole reason he had gotten Taeil that can of coke was so that conversation would flow smoothly, but perhaps it had become _too_ smooth and he heard some information he didn’t need at that time.

“Ah, you and Woo, huh…” he started stuttering his question, but noted the big mistake he would be making as Mission-Man, completely compromising his feelings. He shook it off. “Nothing, I just… I really admire you and I wanted you to know that! Hope you enjoyed the coke! Bye!”

His strained smile had left his lips as he was doing his mission’s report.

“God, I’m a laughing stock,” he concluded in a whine while leaning his head on his hands.

“Hey, Hyuckie, it’s okay…” Yuta reassured him with a pat on his back. Donghyuck looked at him with hope in his eyes. “You’re only a laughing stock to us, not Taeil.”

Mark instantly hit Yuta, making him drop his arm from Donghyuck’s back and yell, but was already winking and whispering, “Nasty,” the next second.

The two superiors who had assigned Mission-man his task were none other than Nakamoto Yuta and Mark Lee. The first was a devilish Scorpio, born and raised in 1995 Japan, sporting long and white hair. The second, shamelessly Canadian, big bug eyes, born in the year that was almost 2000, but failed even at that.

Tired of listening to Donghyuck squirming and whining about Moon Taeil, they had prepared Mission-man for the task with constant pep-talks, sharing information and just the casual “for fuck’s sake can you _please_ just fuck him already?!” Donghyuck ignored the fact Yuta and Mark’s dynamic of “will-they-won’t-they” was just as annoying and decided to take his friend’s advice.

Well, look where it got him.

“Don’t listen to him, dude,” Mark said the same words for the millionth time— taking into account how much nonsense Yuta spoke, it probably wouldn’t be the last. “Look, man, we don’t know Taeil but, I don’t know, maybe they don’t date?”

Mark was being so kind and for that sole reason Donghyuck didn’t inform him that he was dressed especially straight that day. He sucked the thought and nodded, until a screeching voice interrupted the two.

“Oh! I know for a fact they don’t date,” Yuta informed, grinning proudly.

Mark and Donghyuck turned at him at the same time, “What?!”

“Yeah, Jungwoo shares a class with me and he’s so shameless about the T.A., I swear to god he’s gonna make poor Doyoung pop a vein someday—“

Before he could go on about Jungwoo’s crush, Donghyuck interrupted him, pointing an accusatory finger at his face, “Why didn’t you say so before, stupid?”

“Payback for telling Mark I like him!” Yuta yelled back, not caring that _Mark himself_ was sitting between them.

“You had told him that yourself when drunk?!” Donghyuck accused/asked, completely confused by why Yuta would be mad about something he had done himself.

“Well—“

Before Yuta could continue whatever Einstein-worthy argument he had in his head, Mark interrupted them and the big lion only had eyes to the smaller lion. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“He doesn’t date Jungwoo then?” Mark asked, trying to be certain.

“No, knowing what a slut Jungwoo is, they probably just fuck,” Yuta said, filter especially lacking that afternoon.

“What do I do then?” Donghyuck asked, looking at his empty hands in desperation. They should be holding someone’s hand. Said someone was probably busy sucking Jungwoo’s dick.

A smile stretched Yuta’s face and he looked like the devil whispering to Donghyuck’s pure ears, “Well, you flirt with him. _Harder_.”

“Like you do with Mark?”

“Yes!”

“No!” Mark denied out loud as to shut Yuta down. “Please, don’t listen to anything Yuta has said, he has never gotten to third base with me,” Yuta protested with a “hey” but was ignored. “I think… I think you should talk to Youngho.”

Sometimes a mission needs a middle man. He is usually not as cool as the Mission-man but he can get intel from the inside and help oh the great Mission-man get his task done. For middle man conversations, there needed to be some sort of bribe, an exchange coin. For that reason and that reason _only_ , Donghyuck was sharing Yuta’s latest argument with Mark, easing Suh Youngho. Born in February 1995 in America, so tall Donghyuck had given up counting and with a lady-killer smile, Youngho was also seen many times in the presence of target Moon Taeil. He had the best intel Lee Donghyuck could get.

However, he shouldn’t let his intentions with the target be clear. He should tread lightly.

“Oh, so you got a thing for Taeil huh?” Youngho asked, the second after Donghyuck casually asked if Taeil was seeing someone at the moment.

“Will you shush it?” Donghyuck whisper-shouted, looking around to see if anyone in the café had heard what Youngho had just said. “I think he’s neat,” he admitted, angry at the warmth on his ears.

“Neat… Sure…” Youngho crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll let you slide, kiddo, because I like the funny stories you tell about Yuta. What do you wanna know?”

That… was an interesting question. Donghyuck avoided Youngho’s eyes as he scratched his head. “Ah, I don’t know… How to approach him, I guess?”

“Look, Taeil is pretty bleak so… you gotta just tell him,” Youngho informed him bluntly.

“Ah, I can’t do that…” Donghyuck mumbled while shaking his head

“Well, that was how Jungwoo managed to get in his pants. Homeboy had Taeil up against the wall, licking his earlobe and Taeil only got the message he wanted to fuck after Woo had specifically told him so,” Youngho said, with a chuckle at the end of the story.

Donghyuck didn’t want to picture Taeil pressed against a wall, wet lips from saliva, whining as he heard sweet nothings being whispered to his ear. He didn’t want to think how good it must be to cage him there, feel the curves of his body, press chest to chest, crotch to crotch and his vision consisted entirely of Taeil’s pretty chapped lips wet from his own saliva. Most of all, Donghyuck didn’t want to think that there was someone else pushing him against the wall, giving him pleasure the way Hyuck wanted to be giving him.

“Ah, this is too much work,” he whined in desperation. He felt his stomach boiling up in jealousy, but there was nothing he could do to stop that and he felt ridiculous feeling jealous of someone who didn’t even care for him.

“Hey, but it’s neat,” Youngho replied playfully with a wink.

Sometimes middlemen are very unpleasant to be around and for that reason they weren’t the Mission man.

☾☼☽

It was for the long-run. Donghyuck couldn’t simply come to Taeil and confess his feelings, that would be stupid. What he could do was buy him a can of coke whenever they had choir practice and shower him in compliments. Taeil would see. Donghyuck had hope.

“Wow, Taeil, you got such beautiful hands,” he exclaimed when Taeil was playing guitar. He got so shy he hid his smile under his hands and averted Donghyuck’s eyes so he could focus and play the song again.

“God, Taeil, your voice is magnificent,” Donghyuck said the next week after he had given Taeil the coke can. The poor man had almost choked on his drink. Donghyuck was eager to help him wipe the droplets of soda that had spilled to his cheeks and chest area. Taeil stared at him wide eyed and Donghyuck became embarrassed, quickly saying goodbye before he became too self-aware of what he was doing.

Taeil had looked so pretty, helpless, lips wet with soda, doe eyes glued on Donghyuck’s face as if asking for his hand to wipe him. Donghyuck wished he he just push him against a wall and whisper how much he wanted him, but they were in the open and he didn’t have the courage for any of that. Better run, lying about having to help Mark get rid of Yuta.

“You’re so huggable, can I hug you, Taeil?” Donghyuck asked, feigning innocence.

The target was wearing a big fluffy blue hoodie and all Donghyuck could think was to embrace him in his arms, Taeil’s head on the crook of his neck as Donghyuck appreciated his warmth. Taeil allowed the hug to happen but it was only a quick half-hearted embrace that left Donghyuck wanting more.

“You keep complimenting me, Hyuckie…” Taeil said, looking at his sweater paws in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, that’s all I know how to do,” Donghyuck replied the next second, feeling the weight of words.

Taeil squinted his eyes and shook his head. He was simply adorable. “I’m not that great.”

“You’re _that_ great and even more,” Donghyuck insisted, taking a step closer. Maybe today was the day his mission would be complete, he could feel it in his bones.

“All I hear is lies,” Taeil replied back and this time he looked up.

His hoodie fell a little on his body and Donghyuck finally spotted another bruise on his neck. His throat clenched. He was supposed to be the one giving Taeil those lovebites. It powered him to take a step closer.

“What if I told you I liked you and wanted to take you on a date?” he asked in a whisper, face only a few centimeters away from Taeil’s and his eyes dropped to his chapped dry lips.

“More silly little lies, Hyuckie,” Taeil replied, a kind smile spreading through his mouth. “But those are some sweet words, thank you,” he murmured, just before he stood on his tippy toes and kissed Donghyuck’s cheeks.

Donghyuck was really a horrible Mission-man, he didn’t even notice the target leaving, frozen in the middle of campus while touching his cheek.

☾☼☽

It was unusual for Donghyuck and Taeil to meet other than on choir day, but when they did, Donghyuck felt blessed. One more day of Taeil for him to appreciate.

On that day of God, Taeil was wearing a big black shirt three times his size, tight jeans and a cute beanie. His usual giant tote bag under the arm. Maybe for any other person besides Donghyuck he’d appear a little out of fashion, but the younger loved how Taeil pulled everything off while not caring for what the other thinks. Taeil was unapologetically Taeil and Donghyuck felt butterflies on his stomach for having found such a black pearl among so many white ones.

“Taeil, you look gorgeous today,” he said while they walked by each other in the hall.

“Thank you, Pinnochio,” Taeil replied, twirling around to touch his nose playfully and continue his way towards Jungwoo at the end of the hall.

Taeil’s little act had made Donghyuck speechless for a few seconds, but the sight of Jungwoo welcoming Taeil in his arms had Donghyuck fuming the next moment. Jungwoo was lucky Yuta had told Donghyuck he was a slut or else he might have considered actually taking him down.

He walked, loud steps, until he accidentally hit a human wall of muscles and height. Wong Yukhei, born in 1999 Hong Kong. Athletic, popular and good natured, also Jungwoo’s roommate.

“God, don’t you share a dorm with Jungwoo? How can you put up with those two?” Donghyuck asked, shooting eyes at the two lovebirds. Jungwoo was teasing Taeil by holding a can of coke up high. Taeil cutely tried jumping to catch it but he was too small for it.

“I mean, I don’t mind if I get to join?” he answered with a shrug.

Donghyuck turned to him wide-eyed. What exactly was Yukhei saying?

☾☼☽

“Basically, Taeil is being fucked by everyone in this fucking university but me!” he whined loudly, head on his pillow as his friends tried to calm him down.

Donghyuck felt a hand on his shoulder. “No, dude, don’t say that—“

He quickly sat up on his bed, “Why, Mark? Have you been fucking him too?!”

Mark didn’t have time to answer that accusation because a very outraged Yuta came in his defense, “Mark isn’t a cheater!”

“What?!” Donghyuck asked, voice raising pitches higher. Then he noticed something was different in that room. Yuta’s hand was on Mark’s crotch and Mark hadn’t slapped it away from him. “Oh my god, you two are dating… You are dating before I even got Taeil on a date,” he said dramatically pressing his hands against his own chest.

“Yeah, Mark couldn’t resist my charms—“ Yuta announced proudly while raising an eyebrow, but was quickly hit by Mark. Some things never change.

“You never help!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Donghyuck asked before the two would start bickering and ended up making out.

“You were always whining about Taeil and—“

Yuta was interrupted by Donghyuck’s yet another whine. “Oh, Taeil! Do you think he has a type? Like, tall, muscular men? Oh my god…”

He wanted to suffocate himself with a pillow but he knew Yuta would probably encourage it while Mark tried to take the pillow from him. Left without options, Donghyuck sighed.

He never had a problem with his height. He wasn’t tall, but never small. As for his tummy, he had grown to be proud of it. When he was younger and chubbier, people were often mean about it but slowly he started loving it. He loved squeezing his lovers’ waist and hips, why wouldn’t other people love it too? He even considered it one of his best traits.

Yukhei and Jungwoo both had body types completely different from Donghyuck. Yukhei was tall and muscular while Jungwoo tall and slim. Donghyuck wanted to swallow himself and his belly to the ground.

“Look, Hyuckie…” Mark’s touch on his hand brought him back to reality. “I think you should just confess about your crush. I know rejection is hard, but you gotta try, man. If you really like Taeil, you’ll do it.”

It looked like this Mission-man had one last task.

☾☼☽

The room was hot since none of the three had bothered turning up the fan. Jungwoo was the horniest between them but for some reason his sex-crazed persona always managed to infect the others and they had barged inside the dormroom simply thirsting for one another.

Taeil was already sucking Jungwoo’s cock, completely naked as the other two had their boxers on, while Yukhei prepared his hole for his length.

“Fuck, Taeil,” Jungwoo cursed, pulling Taeil’s angelic curly locks closer to his balls. He tried taking it easy on Taeil since he also had to stay spread open for Yukhei while staying on his fours. If Jungwoo could, he’d simply pull Taeil’s hair and fuck his mouth with abandon.

Yukhei had just inserted the third finger inside, causing Taeil to moan loudly. He laughed and continued stretching Taeil’s hole so it could take his cock with no pain. Taeil’s eyes rolled to the back of his scalp, drool dripping from his mouth and Jungwoo dared to say he had never looked as pretty. Maybe he needed some new purple bruises on his neck, but that was for later.

Taeil sucked Jungwoo in and out, bobbing his head according to Jungwoo’s coordinations. Yukhei had deemed him loose enough and took out his fingers. He put on a condom and lubed his length, only checking one last time with Jungwoo before entering Taeil without a warning.

Taeil almost choked on Jungwoo’s cock the minute he felt Yukhei’s head inside him. He clenched instantly and Yukhei calmly patted his hips.

“Relax, baby, just so I can get inside you.”

His voice comforted Taeil and he slowly let his hole loosen up. Yukhei entered him slowly and gently, what didn’t keep Jungwoo from fucking his mouth relentlessly. There was so much pre-cum, drool and tears, Taeil’s hair and face looked absolutely disgusting.

Yukhei finally bottomed out and Taeil felt his balls on his ass. Just as he started thrusting inside of Taeil, Jungwoo came in his mouth, making him swallow it all. Taeil dropped on the bed, finding no strength in his arms anymore and letting Yukhei fuck him the way he wanted. Yukhei slapped Taeil’s ass a couple of times, Taeil’s whines becoming louder and needier.

Jungwoo, who had just enjoyed his orgasm, gestured so Yukhei would change his position. He pulled out his cock and turned Taeil on his back. Before the curly-haired could whine about being empty, Yukhei penetrated him once again.

“Fuck!” Taeil cursed loudly.

Jungwoo sat on Taeil’s lap, wiggling his hips against his leaking cock before he started kissing and biting Taeil’s chest and neck. He loved to mark and Taeil had wondered if there was any possessiveness in his acts at first, but came to realize that wasn’t the case as it seemed Jungwoo loved to talk about Taeil’s crush whenever he could.

Yukhei’s cock filled him up and Jungwoo wouldn’t stop rocking his ass against Taeil’s length. He would be coming in no time and so he warned Yukhei of that. The youngest of the three started fucking Taeil even harder, chasing his own orgasm so they would come together.

Taeil clenched his hole and started scratching Jungwoo’s back desperately. He wanted to come, he needed to come.

Jungwoo stopped bruising him to whisper in his ear, “Come, baby, come for us,” and he was releasing, seed gushing through his cock and hitting Jungwoo’s back.

Yukhei continued chasing his own orgasm. Taeil was on the verge of overstimulation but he continued fucking him until he came inside the condom with a grunt of pleasure. He rode his orgasm until his cock softened inside Taeil’s hole and he pulled out.

As Yukhei laid next to Taeil, the two completely worn out, Jungwoo, being the little sadist he was, check Taeil’s gaping hole, inserting his finger inside.

“No, no, Jungwoo!” Taeil whined, completely exhausted.

Jungwoo didn’t insist, it was better to give Taeil a break, but he couldn’t resist commenting, “God, Illie, you’re so loose… We gotta fuck you again later.”

Taeil didn’t bother answering, too tired for that and Jungwoo climbed up the bed to cuddle him.

“God, this was so good…” Yukhei muttered just moments before they all took a nap.

Later, after Jungwoo had kept his promise of fucking Taeil one more time, they took showers and started cleaning the sheets. Yukhei had just stepped out of his shower, towel on his waist and a confused look on his face.

“Something funny happened today,” he said, sitting on the clean bed. “You know that kid who has choir with you?”

Taeil, being the only one who had choir, tilted his head in confusion as he locked his phone, “Hm?”

“The one you talk about all the time how he makes your heart flutter, but obviously is only messing with you,” Yukhei said flatly, trying to wipe his hair with a spare towel.

Taeil’s eyes shone with understanding. “Oh, Hyuckie.”

“Ooooh, _Hyuckie_ ,” Jungwoo echoed his words mockingly, snickering right after.

Taeil threw a pillow at him. “What, Jungwoo?!”

“Last time we met up and he was touching your neck, I could see you almost melting to the ground,” he said, a smirk on his lips.

Jungwoo had teased Taeil endlessly about it, making his cheeks permanently warm for the day. He had even offered himself to be Taeil’s wing man if he needed, but Taeil was pretty certain Donghyuck would never look at him like that. He admired Taeil so much, but only saw him as a good senior to follow.

“Shut up,“ he muttered shyly.

Jungwoo had his mouth open to tease some more but Yukhei beat him to it. “Can I finish the story about Hyuckie?” no one made any protests and so Yukhei continued to tell the weird story that had happened. “So, he asked me how I can put up with you two, looking pretty pissed, then when I told him we sorta do it together he straight up dropped his jaw and got speechless.”

Yukhei laughed at the end but Taeil couldn’t help but overthink. He wasn’t even Donghyuck’s adored senior now, he must think that Taeil was a slut that fucked everything that moved. Taeil curled himself on the bed.

“Didn’t know he was a prude…” he murmured, trying to hide his shame.

“That’s because he isn’t, Taeil! Don’t you see!” Jungwoo exclaimed excitedly.

Taeil frowned. “What?”

“Ah, you’re hopeless,” Jungwoo said, resting his head on his hand.

Taeil didn’t waste any more time thinking about what Jungwoo meant. He was lost in his own sad thoughts in which Donghyuck held him even lower than before.

☾☼☽

Donghyuck hadn’t come to choir that week. Nor the next one. Taeil never spotted him on campus and he was getting sadder and sadder. He thought of texting him, asking if anything was up, but he didn’t want Donghyuck to think he was noisy, so instead, he only moped.

Taeil hadn’t thought before how much he needed that dose of serotonin and sunshine. It was funny how Donghyuck was so much like the sun, which meant Taeil was lacking in vitamin D. His bones would get weaker and they’d perhaps fail him if he went another week without his tiny sun.

Fortunately, one random Friday morning he appeared in front of him, in the garden Taeil liked studying. Donghyuck blocked the sun behind him, wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a blue bucket hat and black pants. He carried a cold can of coke in his hand and Taeil felt his mouth water.

“Hyuckie, what are you doing here?” Taeil asked, closing his book as Donghyuck sat next to him.

Somehow, he seemed changed. More relaxed and confident. Taeil almost forgot Donghyuck probably thought he was a slut. _Almost_.

Donghyuck gave him the soda can and stretched his free arm around Taeil’s shoulder. Taeil started drinking the soda with his closed eyes. It was a very hot day, perfect day for coke.

When he opened his eyes again, Donghyuck was staring at him intensely.

Taeil wiped the soda that slipped from his lips with the back of his hands and looked back at Donghyuck, not quite sure of what to say.

“I got something to give you,” he said, showing a letter on his other hand. It had a sun and moon drawn on it. “Don’t open now. Please,” he said, seconds before Taeil touched the envelope. “I guess you never believed my spoken word so I put it all in writing. Sounds embarrassing now but I hope you don’t find it too pitiful.”

“I don’t understand…” Taeil tried to say but was quickly interrupted.

“Have a good day, Taeil,” Donghyuck said, hopping from the bench quickly. He stopped for a few seconds and spoke with sincerity, “You look very beautiful today.”

And then he was gone. Taeil opened the letter the next second.

☾☼☽

_Dear coke-lover, sweater-enthusiast, baby-that-isn’t-my-baby, Moon Taeil,_

_I’m writing you this letter to let you know that I like you. I’m not lying, I’m not joking. Please believe me when I say I have the biggest crush on you. I’ve tried to tell this myself, but you don’t seem to listen, so I thought that with written word you might not get a chance to dodge my confession._

_You don’t have to refuse me. Simply not giving me an answer is enough. But… if for some insane reason you like me back, say so._

_I’m sorry if this letter has put you in a strange position. I hope you can see at least the bright side of being adored by someone._

_Yours, if you wish to make me,  
Lee Donghyuck_

☾☼☽

“So, you’ve read the letter?” Youngho asked, just after he had finished sharing the story of Yuta’s threatening Jaemin to get the eyes from his boyfriend. Youngho had tears in his eyes and couldn't stop laughing at his own anecdote, but lately Taeil had been finding it hard to laugh or even smile. However, Youngho’s question had made him look surprised. “Hyuck came looking for me to know where to find you,” he explained with a nonchalant shrug.

“Did he quit choir?” Taeil asked a bit too eagerly.

Youngho had a smirk on his face, apparently amused Taeil seemed to take part in the conversation for the first time.

“No, he is just taking a break to cool himself down if you reject him,” he explained before pausing. “Why does he still think you’ll reject him?”

“Because I haven’t contacted him…” Taeil confessed in shame.

Youngho was simply outraged. “Taeil-ah! You were whining for an entire month that you couldn’t be sure if he really liked you and that Hyuck was too playful, flirty and clingy with everyone to be sure,” he said, making Taeil bow his head even lower to hide his embarrassment. “Now you have your confirmation. What are you gonna do?”

“Hide?” Taeil suggested with a yellow smile.

“Taeil-ah!”

“How can I… talk to him?” Taeil asked awkwardly, hoping the people around them in the café weren’t paying attention to their actual conversation.

Youngho was shocked by Taeil’s question. “God— I don’t know if you two are too stupid to date each other or are so stupid you actually may be perfect for each other.”

☾☼☽

Donghyuck’s task had been completed. He should be happy, he had done his best and yet he couldn’t feel completely at ease. Choir was no longer a part of his life so he tried to make himself busy by reading or playing more video games. It didn’t help that somehow Mark was always around now that he and Yuta dated and the two lovebirds would make out with no sense of shame whatsoever, until Donghyuck threw a book on top of Yuta’s head.

Yuta would try hitting Donghyuck back, but Mark stopped him and said that it was better if they went to his dorm instead. Donghyuck was more than glad to be alone and took a shower the second the two left.

He had just turned off the water, when he heard knocking. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Donghyuck wrapped himself around a towel and walked loud steps, not caring if he was dripping around the dorm.

“Yuta, you _just_ left—“ he said, just as he opened the door and caught soft wide eyes looking at him. Moon Taeil was at his door. Donghyuck froze. “Oh.”

Taeil, fortunately, seemed agitated. He avoided looking at Donghyuck, cheeks warming as gasped. “Oh my god, did I interrupt your shower?”

“No, no!” Donghyuck assured him, a bit too eager. “I’m just gonna, hm, grab some pants. Be right back,” he said awkwardly, getting the sweater pants he had left on his bed and running to the bathroom.

He hadn’t brought a shirt with him and felt very conscious of his body while fixing his hair. Taeil had already seen his tummy and he knew he wasn’t as athletic-looking as Jungwoo and Lucas…

However, he chose not to overthink it, only quickly fixing his hair and returning to the room. Taeil was on his bed, very comfortable already, wearing his usual big blue hoodie and playing with his sweater paws.

“So…” Donghyuck said as he sat down next to him.

“I read the letter,” Taeil interrupted him. They locked gazes. “I like you too, Hyuckie,” he confessed.

Donghyuck almost choked on his own spit. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Taeil nodded and reached for Donghyuck’s hand to intertwine them. “I wanna date you.”

“I-I had absolutely no idea you liked me back,” he said, still trying to take in that Taeil wanted to be his boyfriend.

Taeil seemed very insecure and pulled back his hand, eyes darting around the room. “Sorry for that, I just… I don’t flirt, I guess, and that’s how most people show they are interested. I’m just sorta this awkward person socially, I have no idea what a bright beam like you is doing with me—“

Donghyuck shut Taeil by smashing their lips together. Taeil kissed him back passionately. Taeil’s lips were dry and chapped but turned softer with saliva. Donghyuck opened his mouth and inserted his tongue, Taeil followed, holding himself by wrapping his hands on his hair. Donghyuck held Taeil by the hip, gripping him and making a moan escape the older’s lips.

Seeing the sound as encouragement, Donghyuck continued kissing him and gripping his hips. Taeil came even closer, he was practically sitting on Donghyuck’s lap. Donghyuck let his hand slip to Taeil’s thigh, squeezing it.

He had only seen Taeil’s thighs once, on a blessed summer day that Taeil was wearing shorts and they hiked up. The blessed view was imprinted on Donghyuck’s memory, who was already pretty obsessed with Taeil’s ass, and had also started drooling with the thoughts of his thighs. He couldn’t believe he was kissing Taeil, hearing his sweet muffled whines and most of all feeling his thighs. Taeil seemed eager for Donghyuck to touch him more and be closer to his body, squirming and moving closer.

Suddenly, Taeil was sitting on his lap, ass very close to Donghyuck’s crotch. He pressed Donghyuck against the wall and continued kissing him, moving his hips up and down. Hyuck didn’t have any other choice besides grabbing his ass, which made Taeil come even closer, chests pressed together, and grind. It was getting harder and harder for Donghyuck to ignore the growing erection inside his pants and he felt the urge to buckle his hips to increase the friction.

There was a voice inside his head that asked him to be more gentle. He was making out with his longtime crush, he didn’t want to ruin everything by biting more than he could chew. Donghyuck pulled out from the kiss. Taeil still tried reconnecting their lips, but the younger dodged. The curly-haired stared at him wide eyed. It was so adorable how he was being so lewd seconds ago and now looked utterly lost.

“Are we moving too fast?” Donghyuck asked caressing Taeil’s hips under his hoodie.

Taeil shook his head but looked uncertain for a second. “D-do you think we are moving too fast?” he asked, almost hiding himself with his sweater paws.

“Honestly no,” he said, pushing Taeil closer to his chest. “I just really wanna make you mine, mark you all up,” he murmured, biting his own bottom lip.

They started making out again, this time even faster than before. Taeil whined louder, moving his hips and starting to palm Donghyuck’s chest.

“I love your chest area,” he said airless between kisses. “Your tummy, hm, I just wanna bite it.”

It was all the boost of confidence Donghyuck needed to manhandle Taeil and throw him to bed, caging him in his arms. Taeil’s eyes sparkled and the continued kissing. Donghyuck started playing with the hem of Taeil’s jeans. Since there were no complaints, he unzipped his pants and slowly palmed Taeil’s hard on over the fabric.

“Take it off,” Taeil requested. He didn’t have to say it twice.

Donghyuck carefully helped him to get out of his skinny jeans that were super tight due to Taeil’s ass and thighs. Fuck. There was no way Donghyuck was actually fucking Moon Taeil. The curly-haired took off his shirt himself and was left only with his boxers, which had a considerable wet patch on his bulge.

He stroked Taeil’s cock through the fabric while kissing his neck. It was weirdly unmarked and Donghyuck felt like painting on a whiteboard, his own art to make. Taeil squirmed under him, constantly buckling up so there would be more friction but Donghyuck enjoyed teasing him and sometimes halted his touches completely, only to stroke his cock again after Taeil whined prettily on his ear.

“Hyuckie, please take it off,” he asked with a whimper. Donghyuck chuckled, he was such a sweet boy, his Taellie.

He took off his underwear and Taeil’s hard cock stood up straight, covered in precum already. Donghyuck didn’t have much time to focus on it, as Taeil was already spreading his legs.

_Oh._

Donghyuck quickly looked for condoms and lube on Yuta’s drawer, certain he’d find it. He smiled victoriously, uncapped the bottle and coated his finger with lube. Before inserting his finger inside Taeil’s puckered hole, he looked up to be certain. The curly-haired nodded and so Donghyuck entered him.

Taeil was tight, even too tight for the information Donghyuck had on him.

“I thought you’d be more loose taking Woo and Yukhei,” he commented while circling his rim.

Taeil didn’t have his sweater paws to hide himself anymore but he still used his hands. “Hmph… we haven’t… been fucking…” he said with laboured breaths as Donghyuck’s finger fucked him deeper.

“What?” Donghyuck asked in pure shock. Then he finally understood why Taeil’s neck and chest were unmarked, why he was so tight, why he was so eager. “Oh my god, babe, you stopped?”

Taeil seemed to grow even shyer with the pet name but he nodded. “Right after the letter.”

A proud smile curled Donghyuck’s lips and he climbed up on top of Taeil to steal a kiss. “Fuck, you’re really mine,” he murmured against his lips.

Just as that moment, he inserted a second finger. Taeil moaned and Donghyuck lowered his head so he’d lick Taeil’s pointy and hard nipples. It was great the feel of them against his tongue as Donghyuck sucked them and Taeil became even more squirmy. He held Donghyuck by his hair, keeping him in place as he sucked one of his nipples.

The two fingers is Taeil’s hole scissored him and tried stretching him the best they could for Donghyuck’s cock. Hyuck even started curling them up inside, which made Taeil become completely hazy and unfocused, almost unresponsive due to overstimulation.

Donghyuck reluctantly stopped licking Taeil’s perky nipples, deciding to focus on his hole instead. “You take my fingers so well,” he murmured to his ear before returning to his old position where he could observe Taeil’s entrance better.

It seemed quite loose so far and he decided to insert a third finger, making Taeil emit a loud moan.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Donghyuck said, fucking his hole slowly. As to emphasize his point, Taeil clenched around his fingers. Hyuck started entering him faster but still making sure he was stretched.

“I’m ready, Hyuckie,” Taeil said, still breathless. He had been touching his nipples as Donghyuck fingered him and they looked even harder than before.

“For what?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow. He wanted to hear lewd words coming out of Taeil’s sweet lips.

“I’m ready, please fuck me,” he said and, fuck, that went straight to Donghyuck’s dick.

He took his fingers from Taeil’s hole and put on the condom. Before entering him, he lubed his member up and climbed up on the bed. Donghyuck started entering Taeil, only with the head of his cock at first. Taeil moaned, trying to adjust to the size and Donghyuck instantly intertwined one of their hands together. He came closer and their sweaty foreheads were touching.

“Is it okay, babe?” he asked with care just as he sank his cock deeper inside him.

Taeil nodded, biting his bottom lip. Donghyuck caressed his lips so he’d stop hurting them.

“Don’t bite it so much, you’re gonna make them bleed,” he murmured, kissing his lips.

He continued penetrating Taeil, making the older call for his name, interrupted only by the fact he is balls deep inside him. He started fucking into him, hard and deep thrusts.

“Fuck, Illie, you feel so good, so good,” he moaned, one hand still intertwined with Taeil’s hand while the other held him by the hips.

Taeil scratched his back, giving in to pleasure and asking Donghyuck to fuck him even harder. He clenched his hole to tease his boyfriend to go a little deeper and, when Hyuck finally did, held himself to his back so he wouldn’t go limp.

“F-fuck,” he uttered, trying not to squirm as Hyuck kept him in his place.

“Do you like it? Does it make you feel good?” Donghyuck asked, taunting him with a cock grin. Taeil closed his eyes and stuttered out an affirmative response that seemed to drive Donghyuck to drop his hand in favor of playing with his nipples. “You look so gorgeous taking my cock,” he murmured to his ear.

Donghyuck kept thrusting inside of Taeil. To get even deeper, he hiked up his legs, placing them on his shoulders and thrusting quicker

“Fuck, I might come,” he cursed, slightly ashamed he was coming perhaps way too fast. It wasn’t his fault Taeil’s ass felt so good.

Taeil’s eyes instantly fluttered open. “Come on my face,” he demanded.

Donghyuck pulled out, watching Taeil’s hole clench at the emptiness, and removed the condom, throwing it on the trash. He started stroking his cock in front of Taeil’s face, but his hand was slapped away by a pouty Taeil who engulfed Hyuck’s member in his hands.

Even while giving Donghyuck a handjob, Taeil wouldn’t take his eyes from Hyuck’s face, biting his bottom lip softly. The next second, his face is painted with white come. Donghyuck couldn’t close his eyes, absolutely mesmerized by the image of Taeil coated on his come. Taeil licked the corner of his lips and Hyuck gathered the come around his face with his thumb, making him suck it.

His boyfriend was still painfully hard and so Donghyuck got on his knees and started sucking it, focusing on the slit for fast release. It didn’t take long for Taeil to warn him, “I’m gonna come.”

Donghyuck didn’t pull out and so Taeil came inside his mouth. The younger swallowed it all and when Taeil started softening inside his mouth, he finally pulled away. The two fell on the bed, Taeil on Donghyuck’s arms, exhausted by the intense sex but still too awake by what had happened to fall asleep.

“I tried to charm you with coke bottles, you know?” Donghyuck said, out of the blue.

Taeil turned his head to stare at him, chuckling. “That was very effective indeed, I fell for you instantly.” He suddenly lost his smile and his eyes were focused on Hyuck’s chest. “I’m sorry I… can’t flirt—“

“Taeilie, we are here together now, please don’t say sorry,” Donghyuck interrupted him, bringing Taeil’s body closed to his own. “I’m the one who should apologize for not being more straightforward… Guess seeing you and Woo really shook me.”

Taeil started running his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. “There’s only you, Hyuckie. Woo is a friend and—“

“Don’t need to explain yourself, I know,” he cut him off so he could reassure him. His cheeks became warm as a confession escaped his lips, I was just… jealous.”

“Hm, Hyuckie was jealous of me and Woo,” Taeil hummed playfully.

“A little,” Donghyuck admitted, still shy at how silly he was.

“Hmm, Hyuckie is possessive, huh?” his boyfriend asked while trailing paths on Donghyuck’s chest. The younger finally noticed how there was an amusing tone to his words, how apparently Taeil secretly liked Donghyuck was a jealous little thing.

With this new boost of confidence, Donghyuck caged Taeil with his arms.

“That’s why I wanted to make you mine and only mine,” he whispered to Taeil’s ear, teasing his earlobe.

Taeil placed his hand on Donghyuck’s chest and found his eyes before speaking, “Well, I’m yours and only yours.”

A smile seemingly spread through Donghyuck’s lips and, as he approached his boyfriend’s lips to kiss him again, he whispered, “Took so many coke cans to get you, I hope it was worthy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i write taeil pairing fics, hyuckil text aus and i accept requests~~  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil)  
> [carrd](https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx
> 
> xx  
> sol


End file.
